De canas y vacas
by Another Crazy Writer
Summary: Al despertarse esa mañana Lance pensaba que el surgimiento de una cana en su perfecta melena estaría consagrado como el problema más grande de su vida. Pronto descubriría que no era así.- "Este fic participa en el reto de inauguración ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Lance! del foro El castillo de los leones".


Disclaimer: Voltron: Legendary Defender no es de mi propiedad, ya quisiera yo que lo fuera.

Frase: _He pensado en regalarte un tinte para tus nuevas canas, pero me han dicho en la tienda que no vendían el producto por litros_

Era de conocimiento general lo cuidadoso que Lance podría llegar a ser con respecto a su aspecto físico; la repisa de su baño, repleta de productos para el cuidado de la piel y el cabello, daba fe a semejante afirmación. Por esa misma razón fue que casi se infartó al encontrar entre sus rebeldes mechas matutinas un inesperado intruso, un blanco polisón que sonreía maliciosamente desde su cuero cabelludo como una prueba ferviente del paso del tiempo sobre su persona.

Lance ahogó un grito con sus manos ante la sorpresa que la presencia del níveo cabello, e inmediatamente corrió hacia la puerta del baño para cerrarla de golpe. No podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando a él; especialmente porque su familia era conocida por tener una gran dotación de melanina. Incluso sus hermanos mayores se encontraban completamente limpios de súbitos infiltrados, por lo cual Lance esperaba que al menos hasta los 40 años no tuviera que preocuparse por aquel problema. Incluso había tratado de evitar algo así con tónicos especiales, los cuales en vista de cuenta los hechos actuales, de nada sirvieron.

Respiró profundamente, debía tranquilizarse no se trataba del fin del mundo, él mismo estaba consciente de que eso podría sucederle algún día, aunque no tan pronto. Aquel ladrón se llevó la perfección de su persona, ahora ya no podía jactarse de tener un ADN privilegiado, pues si bien seguía siendo ciertamente atractivo a la mirada, su extremadamente bien cuidada melena pronto se tornaría del color de los pequeños puntos de un barro. Tal vez podría engañar a Allura diciéndole que era alteano con la ayuda de un poco de maquillaje. Descartó la idea de su mente tan rápido como llegó, eso sería demasiado cruel hasta para él.

Intentó recobrar la calma que hacía mucho lo había abandonado. Quizá nadie lo notaría, es decir, se trataba de algo minúsculo, un simple cabello, no era para tanto, era posible ocultarlo peinándolo un poco.

Con una renovada confianza en sí mismo se dispuso a abrir la puerta y caminar airoso e imperturbable por los corredores como si nada hubiera pasado. Sin embargo, al momento de abrir la puerta y asomarse a través del umbral con los nervios a flor de piel, vislumbró fugazmente la silueta de la persona que menos quería ver en aquel instante, Keith.

Retrocedió de golpe, atrincherándose nuevamente dentro de la cabina de aseo y reposando su cuerpo sobre la puerta de esta con el corazón a mil por hora, esperando que el otro paladín se encontrase tan ensimismado en _lo que sea_ que estuviera haciendo para pasar por alto el estrepitoso sonido que causó su repentino y alarmado regreso al cuarto de baño.

Una vez hubo calmado la estampida dentro de su ser se armó de todo el valor que usualmente le sobraba. Posó silenciosamente su mano en el lector digital que se encontraba al lado de la entrada, asomándose con recelo a través de la ligera rendija que dejó con el motivo de observar las acciones del joven que se paseaba en círculos por el corredor frente a él.

Perdió la cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que su operación encubierta dio comienzo, de manera tal que empezaba a colmarle la paciencia. En primer lugar, Por qué tenía que estar escondiéndose de Keith, si este mismo era quien había irrumpido en su territorio sin motivo aparente además de provocarse nauseas al dar tantos giros –que, seguramente si se tratase de su bonachón amigo Hunk, hacía mucho habría vomitado— en direcciones totalmente impredecibles, sin rumbo evidente. En cierta forma se veía más como si estuviese esperando algo que cualquier otra exagerada deducción que pudiera formular la aturdida mente de Lance en esa ocasión. Y por lo visto, tampoco parecía tener intención alguna de detenerse en un tiempo cercano.

Jaló desesperadamente su cabello, revolviéndolo fervientemente con las manos, la demora estaba haciéndole perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Mosqueado y aún más decidido que antes, si es que eso era posible, atravesó el umbral de la puerta para hacerle cara a la fuente de su irracional ira.

Sus pisadas eran furia cristalizada sobre el suelo, horrendos estruendos secundaban su molesto paso sin ser desapercibidos por Keith, quien lo miraba con una mezcla de euforia y confusión en su rostro. Antes de que Lance pudiera espetar su irracional ira en su cara este lo tomó del brazo sin dar explicación alguna de su actuar, provocando que la irritación fuese remplazada por asombro y curiosidad.

Si la anterior situación le resultaba de por si extraña, esta se complicó aún más con la aparición de una alterada Pidge, quien se acercó a Keith haciéndole una seña para que se agachase, susurrando algo a su oído. Dejando en sus manos algo similar a una correa, cuyo final le era completamente desconocido. Para después desaparecer por donde vino con todo el secretismo que podía recolectar en aquellas diminutas manos, sin dejar a Lance entrever sus motivos para haberse acercado a ellos en primera instancia.

Debía tratarse de algo importante, de eso se encontraba completamente seguro; sino su compañera no se habría molestado en ir hasta ese lugar cuando seguramente tenía cosas más importantes en su lista de quehaceres –como programar o diseñar alguno de los tantos raros, pero sorprendentes, inventos que almacenaba con recelo en una cabeza que sinceramente Lance no sabía cómo era que, pese a su tamaño, almacenaba semejante cantidad de información— había algo entre todo ese merequetengue que le dejaba un mal sabor de boca, si de una emergencia se tratase entonces debió haberle informado a él. Eso, al menos, descartaba la posibilidad de algún intruso en el castillo o batalla inminente, relevándole de la pesada carga que sería salir a combatir después de los descubrimientos de esa mañana.

Lance no era tonto, sabía que se traían algo entre manos y, a decir verdad, esperaba desesperadamente que no fuera lo que él estaba pensando. Sus compañeros no serían capaces de mofarse de él a sus espaldas, la confianza entre ellos había incrementado a grado tal que si ese era su propósito podían espetárselo a la cara sin preocupación o remordimiento alguno —lo cual le molestaba en cierto grado, pero no tanto como para hacer de ello una de sus principales preocupaciones, si bien había suficiente Lance para todas, era un hombre de prioridades— así que, si ese fuera su propósito lo hubieran dicho frente a él, puesto a que parecían disfrutar de manera insana las reacciones que le provocaban sus "amistosos" comentarios; por lo tanto, dicha opción quedaba totalmente descartada.

Pero, si no se trataba de eso ¿entonces de qué? ¿Podría posible ser que haya descubierto los indicios de un amorío ilícito entre los integrantes de la tripulación? La mera idea de imaginarlos juntos en ese tipo de relación le produjo repelús, revoloteando ansiosamente sus manos en el aire en un intento de retirar inmediatamente la imagen de su cabeza. Nop, totalmente imposible.

-OOO-

Keith trataba ocultar la ansiedad que le habían dejado palabras susurradas a su oído «Problemas en la cocina. Necesitamos más tiempo. Encárgate de distraer a Lance y cuida a la vaca, mantenlos lejos». A juzgar por lo breve del mensaje que le había sido dejado se trataba de algo que también requería la presencia de su compañera en aquel lugar. Así que, ahora recaía sobre él la responsabilidad de distraer a Lance, quien a juzgar por su expresión comenzaba a sospechar de su inusual comportamiento—sinceramente agradecía que no le cuestionara sobre él pues si llegara a hacerlo no sabría cómo responder sin delatarse en el proceso— y no sabía cuánto más podría sostener esa farsa ante el expectante semblante de su compañero.

Lamentablemente, aunque la misión que le había sido encomendada era de prioridad máxima, no llegaba idea alguna a su cerebro para distraer a Lance. La paciencia nunca fue una de sus cualidades, menos en circunstancias como esas, y para ser honestos, comenzaba a desesperarse. No podía evitar encontrarse culpando a la vaca, pues si no se hubiese comido el pastel, estaría libre de esa incómoda situación; que no hacía más que aumentar con las miradas insistentes que le dirigía su confundido camarada.

Ansioso y sin saber que más hacer se dirigió a máxima velocidad hacia la habitación más cercana, jalando a Kaltenecker en el proceso, haciendo que por fin saliera del corredor en el cual se encontraba oculta desde la llegada de Pidge, razón por la cual Lance no pudo verla hasta ese instante.

Sorprendido por el abrupto tironeo intentó resistirse al agarre de Keith. Sin embargo, la fuerza aplicada por el contrario era mayor a la suya propia, por lo que termino siendo arrastrado por el corredor, eso sí, sin dejar de forcejear un solo momento. Quiso atribuirle aquella abrumadora superioridad física al estado de desesperación en el cual parecía encontrarse su compañero— desconociendo el hecho por el cual se encontraba de semejante humor— renuente a perder una batalla con aquel muchacho así esta fuera mentalmente.

Después de un intervalo de tiempo, más corto del que había imaginado, Keith se detuvo. Lo vio colocar su mano en el lector táctil del lugar con una gran sonrisa. Entreviendo sus motivos, Lance intentó hacer algo para evitar que cumpliera su cometido. Mas terminó siendo empujado dentro de la sala; para cuando pudo reaccionar ya se encontraba dentro de aquel lugar. Encerrado. Junto a una vaca.

Y para empeorarlo todo el maldito mal parido se había marchado.

Indudablemente se trataba de la peor manera de iniciar el día.

-OOO-

Keith caminaba aliviado y sin remordimiento alguno rumbo a la cocina donde encontró a todos atareados debido a los preparativos, quienes repararon asombrados en su presencia poco tiempo después de su llegada.

—¿Qué haces aquí, no se supone que deberías estar distrayendo a Lance? — indagó Hunk, ocupado dándole los toques finales a la masa que después se convertiría en el pastel. Había tenido que volver a hacerla después que la intromisión de la vaca en la cocina terminara con su completa y total destrucción; intento que yacía en el piso, siendo recogido por un extraño aparato alteano que se ocupaba de la limpieza del castillo.

Keith tronó la lengua y apartó la mirada al escuchar el nombre de su compañero en boca de su bonachón amigo, tal parece que librarse de él no era labor fácil. Menos en esa fecha.

Dicha acción no pasó desapercibida y, más temprano de lo que le hubiera gustado, tuvo a todos indagando el paradero de su compañero. De entre ellos el único que sospechaba la ubicación actual de Lance, o al menos lo que le había sucedido, era Shiro. Conocía demasiado bien a Keith y su limitada paciencia, como para saber qué era lo que había hecho sin necesidad de palabras.

—Keith ¿Dónde está Lance? —Preguntó Shiro con desaprobación en sus palabras. Keith dirigió su mirada hacia él con un deje de culpabilidad en su rostro, aunque debía admitir que el giro de los eventos le divertía un poco.

Suspiró pesadamente, debía hablar pronto. Shiro estaba perdiendo los estribos y no le apetecía un reproche de su parte para aderezar la situación, definitivamente no era la mejor opción.

—Lo encerré junto con la vaca.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! —exclamaron todos al unísono, sin caber en su asombro. Tal vez le habían encomendado la misión a la persona menos indicada entre todos ellos.

—Keith, uno no encierra a la gente así como si nada y menos el día de su cumpleaños— Shiro se frotó el puente de la nariz con sus dedos en un intento de mantener la compostura.

—Querían que lo mantuviera alejado y lo hice, no veo el problema.

Los ojos de todos se clavaban en su persona como dagas. Indicándole que quizá, pero tan sólo quizá, sus acciones no habían sido las adecuadas para la ocasión.

—Bien, iré a buscarlo— anunció elevando rápida y enérgicamente sus brazos, retirándose de la sala frustrado y refunfuñando.

-OOO-

Lance golpeó la puerta con furia, había probado todos los métodos que se le ocurrieron para salir de aquel lugar, sin embargo, ninguno de sus intentos había tenido éxito. Comenzaba a perder la cordura y los mugidos y quejas de Kaltenecker no ayudaban en nada.

Al inicio había pensado que solo se trataba de otra broma pesada por parte de su compañero, que regresaría en cualquier oportunidad y le sacaría de ahí. Mas el tiempo seguía transcurriendo y no se veía que fuera a regresar pronto, llegados a ese punto Lance ya no sabía si realmente regresaría.

A su parecer tenía dos opciones, seguir intentando escapar o darse por rendido y esperar a que el desgraciado o alguno otro de sus amigos fuera a socorrerlo —lo que veía altamente improbable de suceder en un futuro cercano, pues les había visto atareados a todos desde la mañana. A todos menos a Keith, que seguramente habría preferido quedarse entrenando a hacer cualquier otra cosa.

Y de ahí surgía la interrogante más grande (sí, aún más grande que la razón de la salida de una cana en su perfecto cuero cabelludo) cómo era que prefiriendo estar entrenando Keith había decidido entonces esperar afuera de su habitación en la mañana. Seguro que si estaba aburrido tendría algo mejor que hacer que estar de su guardia personal y andar jodiendole con su actitud de mierda desde temprano.

Suspiró, por más que lo pensara no llegaría a una respuesta en concreto sin preguntarle a la maldita greña ambulante y no se sentía con ganas de entablar una conversación civilizada con él tras lo sucedido, probablemente terminarían peleando a puñetazos. Aunque estaría más que contento de darle una paliza a su compañero no lo haría, suficiente tenía ya con una cana, no deseaba añadir a su lista de preocupaciones un ojo morado.

Fue sacado de su mundo gracias al reconfortante sonido de pisadas acercándose hacia donde se encontraba, las cuales, aunque un tanto estruendosas, sabían libertad.

—¿Lance? ¿Sigues ahí?

—¡Por supuesto que si estúpido!, ¿A dónde esperabas que me fuera si me encerraste aquí con una olorosa vaca?, sin ofender Kaltenecker— La vaca mugió en desacuerdo, alejándose del paladín quien al parecer había ofendido sus sentimientos. Lo que siguió a sus palabras fue el completo y total silencio, casi parecía como si la presencia de su acompañante se hubiese esfumado junto con los sonidos que salían de su boca.

—¿Keith?¿Amigo? ¿Hermano? ¿Estás ahí? — Lance sudó frío ¿Y si la había cagado? Keith podía haberse ido luego de contestarle así después de todo, pero si lo había hecho en dado caso era la culpa de aquel _desgraciado_ no suya. Él le provocó, él lo encerró junto con una vaca, que ahora parecía estar indignada y en su contra. Genial, no sólo había arruinado su oportunidad de salir, sino que ahora también Kaltenecker lo odiaba.

—¿Acaso es el día de las preguntas obvias? — contestó Keith al cabo de un rato, claramente entretenido por haberlo asustado. Lance no podía verlo, pero estaba seguro de que en este instant Keith se la estaba pasando en grande jugando con él. Lo que alguna vez fue miedo se convirtió rápidamente en cólera, haciendo que mil colores subieran por su cabeza. Olviden lo del ojo morado, él no estaría satisfecho hasta darle un buen putazo a ese hijo de perra.

—Eres un imbécil

—Podre ser un imbécil, pero en este momento soy el único "imbécil" que puede sacarte de ahí—Si alguna vez lo había llegado a dudarlo ahora estaba seguro, Keith tenía el tacto y la sensibilidad de un cactus.

-OOO-

Los preparativos estaban listos y esta vez no había Kaltenecker o contratiempo existente que les impidiera realizar la celebración a tiempo. Era tiempo de un merecido descanso antes de ir por Keith y Lance para que comenzara este mismo.

Un exhausto Hunk tomaba una siesta antes de que comenzara el festejo en uno de los sillones de la sala a la cual se habían desplazado para el festejo, todos parecían cansados por tener que realizar los mismos preparativos nuevamente después del innombrable incidente con la vaca. Se habían desesperado tanto que casi sucumben ante la tentación de hacer de Kaltenecker uno de los platillos principales, arrepintiéndose casi inmediatamente al recordar el cariño sobrenatural que Lance le había agarrado a dicho animal últimamente. Sería algo inhumano darle de comer a su peludo amigo en su cumpleaños, por más apetitosa y tentadora que la idea de ingerir un rico y jugoso bistec podía llegar a resultar.

Pidge observó la condición actual de sus amigos con detenimiento. Alguien debía ir a buscar a los dos revoltosos o todo lo que hicieron no tendría sentido y, al parecer, era la única que seguía con la energía suficiente para hacerlo. Así que, después de una silenciosa decisión colectiva, se estableció como su deber arrastrarlos hasta ahí si así era necesario. Además, Shiro se encontraba algo preocupado por ambos, sus temperamentos tendían a chocar en sobremanera por múltiples cosas, sobre todo si Lance poseía una razón para pelear, como por ejemplo que lo encerraran en un cuarto para después darse a la fuga.

De esta manera emprendió su camino hacia el lugar donde, según sus palabras, Keith había dejado encerrado a Lance, esperando no haber llegado demasiado tarde como para detener un conflicto inminente; aunque siempre existía la opción de electrocutarlos con su bayard para calmar la _chispa_ del asunto.

-OOO-

Seguramente habría estado preparada para cualquier otra situación si esta se hacía presente, pero no para eso. Nunca esperó encontrarse a los dos chicos dentro de la habitación con la puerta abierta haciéndole mimos a la vaca y emitiendo sonidos chillones, que pretendían ser caricias y palabras llenas de amor.

No era algo que realmente le sorprendiera viniendo de Lance, pero era algo completamente inesperado el ver Keith, el ser más emo que alguna vez piso la tierra (si, se le permitía exagerar), sonriendo de sobremanera y haciéndole mimos a un ser vivo.

Carraspeó sonoramente para llamar la atención ambos individuos, quienes parecían demasiado ensimismados en lo que estaban haciendo como para atinar a reparar en la presencia de un nuevo individuo en el lugar, no sin antes tomarles una foto, la usaría para chantajearlos en el futuro.

Lance se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado, sacudiendo su ropa del polvo que pudiera haber acumulado al estar en el piso y saludo alegremente a Pidge. No era la primera vez que alguien lo descubría en una situación similar (solía hacer lo mismo con sus mascotas, allá, en la Tierra) por lo cual se diría que estaba acostumbrado. La pena que suponía el realizar dichas acciones en frente de otro ser viviente que no fuera el aludido de sus cariños se había esfumado hacía mucho.

En el caso de Keith era un tanto diferente, él no estaba acostumbrado a ser observado de esa manera. Por lo cual la vergüenza que le generó ser pillado desprevenido en un momento como aquel, esa misma que intentaba disimular con todas sus fuerzas, terminaba por escaparse en forma de un ligero sonrojo (notorio aun así debido a la tonalidad de su piel). Después de todo _"la suma de todas las fuerzas es igual a cero"_

Keith y Pidge intercambiaron miradas de complicidad. No tuvo que adivinar la razón por la cual Pidge fue a buscarlos, ni de qué se trataba lo que buscaba transmitirle con esa sonrisa que rosaba lo sádico y malévolo, en niveles muy altos para un ser tan pequeño.

Bastó con esa limitada cantidad de gestos y miradas furtivas para comunicarse— y de paso poner nervioso a Lance, quien se preguntaba si el ser mitad galra le otorgaba a Keith alguna clase de poder telepático—, sabiendo de sobra cómo era que iban a llevar a su compañero hacia la celebración hecha en su nombre. Habían sufrido bastante para planearlo y realizarlo todo, así que un poco de temor en retribución no parecía una mala idea.

Se observaron de soslayo y asintieron para posteriormente colocarse a ambos lados del confuso cumpleañero, quien sólo atinó a dar un respingo al sentir como lo agarraban por los brazos como si de taza se tratase y se lo llevaban de espaldas lejos.

—¿Chicos? ¿Qué hacen? ¡¿A dónde me llevan?! — Comenzaba a inquietarse ante la falta de respuesta. Lanzó unos ojos suplicantes hacia donde se encontraba la vaca en busca de ayuda ante la negativa de sus compañeros, para su desgracia se había retirado hace rato. Dejándolo a su suerte con dos personas que apostaría, su tuvieran alguna criatura similar en el castillo, se lo darían de comer a los lobos.

-OOO-

Había imaginado una amplia gama de desastres estando a merced de los dos monstruos que se encargaron de transportarlo hasta lo que parecía ser la sala de estar. Cualquier cosa. Todo, menos eso.

Una vez entraron al lugar pudo observar la meticulosa decoración, los deliciosos platillos que, suponía, su buen amigo Hunk preparó para la ocasión; se notaba que le pusieron empeño a todo eso el intento de pancarta colgado misteriosamente a la pared aunado a todo lo demás le recordaba fuertemente a su familia. Lance no tenía palabras para expresar lo que eso significaba para él. Simplemente atinaba a dar las gracias una y otra vez, sin dar fe a lo que veían sus ojos, mientras que sus amigos se reunían en un abrazo grupal, felicitándolo por haber cumplido un año más.

Estando entre sus brazos se dio cuenta de que nada importaba la cana que había descubierto en la mañana, realmente, poco lo hacía más que los presentes en esa habitación. Si bien podía tener sus conflictos con algunos de los integrantes del equipo, generalmente con Keith, era innegable el cariño que poseían el uno por el otro.

Sus conflictos, inseguridades, el universo entero podían esperar un rato.

Ahí, junto a ellos se sentía en casa.

 _¡Hola a todos!_

 _Realmente nunca espere que este fanfic se alargara tanto como lo hizo, la idea original era algo poco más que ambiguo. Inicialmente tenía calculadas unas 700 palabras como máximo, es curioso ver los giros que da la vida._

 _Espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo disfrute escribir sobre estos hermosos personajes. Me disculpo por cualquier falta de ortografía u Ooc dentro de la historia (también por el lenguaje, nunca había escrito tantas malas palabras. Se siente raro hacerlo, siento que en cualquier momento mi mamá llegara y me regañara por decir malas palabras XD)_

 _Este fanfic participa en un reto en el foro "El castillo de los leones", sinceramente agradezco al universo la prorroga dada al reto, sin ella no hubiera podido terminar la historia y habría terminado olvidada entre las carpetas de mi computadora. Así que más vale tarde que nunca (Y con el tiempo sobre mí porque hoy era el último día para entregarla, ¡Salvada por la campana!)_

 _Agradecimientos especiales a mi hermosísima beta, quien también está de fiesta (¡Esto es combo!) zephyr870 por corregir mis excentricidades sin reproches 3_

 _Fanfiction le borró las separaciones a la historia, espero que las nuevas funcionen *sigh*_

 _Nos leemos luego~_


End file.
